


Onboard the Demeter

by Beserk



Series: Little Sun [6]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk
Summary: Dracula enjoys the voyage a lot.Jonathan really, really doesn't.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Series: Little Sun [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598731
Comments: 20
Kudos: 356





	1. Chapter 1

"I really don’t think I can trust you not to lose yourself," Dracula had told Jonathan, the day before they were to leave for England (poor, wonderful England, if only Jonathan could save it). "I haven't trained you how to hunt yet, how to control your hunger. First time I'll do either, never had a bride I could trust outside before. It's all rather exciting. In the meanwhile, you're going to go in a box."

"You're bringing the boxes to England?" Jonathan had asked in horror. He hadn't been forced back in them since Dracula had killed his second bride, but still, one of the only reasons he was glad they were going to England was because it meant leaving those dreaded things behind.

If it had been any other country, there would have been hundreds of reasons to be pleased. He was going mad, stuck in the castle, unable to see anyone other than Dracula. Boredom was only one of the many problems one faced when trapped in a castle with a monster, but it was certainly there. Going somewhere new meant meeting new people, seeing the world again.

But oh, must it be England?

"I didn't say the box, did I?" Dracula had sighed, as if Jonathan was taxing his patience. "I said _a_ box. It's a portable one, but I think you'll find it rather unescapable."

Jonathan had wondered if Dracula had forgotten two of the other brides had escaped the large boxes, but he hadn't thought it was worth the effort to bring it up.

So, here he is, in a box, being shifted around and going absolutely mad. He can smell the blood, the delicious, wonderful blood. Can _hear_ the blood, pumping through the veins of the people moving his box. He can feel himself losing his goddamn mind. He twists, moans, tries to move. But the stakes in his hands and feet keep him locked in place (he'd been so excited, for one second, when he saw Dracula come into the room with the stakes, hoping it meant his death. But Dracula had merely laughed at Jonathan and motioned him into the box), and the heavy wood muffles the growling sounds he's making.

Jonathan is grateful for that. He doesn’t want anyone to see him like this, eyes red-black and mad, fangs out- he looks nothing like a human and entirely like a monster.

 _I'm what mothers warn their children about at night_ , Jonathan thinks bitterly and closes his eyes. That's a mistake, though, as it forces him to concentrate even more on the smell of blood and he tries to thrust again. How is he not strong enough to escape? Will he be, when he grows as old as Dracula? Or perhaps Dracula has made it so Jonathan would never get as strong as him. That would be rather in character.

Hard to control a pet if he gets too strong.

Jonathan startles when the box is suddenly dropped on solid ground, and can hear the murmuring of the humans (Lord preserve him, he does not think of himself as that anymore) before they withdraw. Not far enough for Jonathan to be able to stop smelling their blood, but far enough for him to know that he's alone.

He lays alone for a while, before the lid of the box suddenly flows open and Dracula's grinning face appears.

"Hello, darling, how are you doing down there?"

Jonathan bares his fangs and whimpers, "I'm hungry."

"I'm sure you are," Dracula chuckles, leaning down to run his hand down Jonathan's chest before patting his crotch once and moving back up to place his fingers on Jonathan's throat. "I'll need you to wait a little longer, all right?"

Shaking his head, Jonathan demands, "No, please. Now. I-you didn’t feed me before we left-"

"I know, little sun, I know," Dracula soothes. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Just a few more hours, you have my word."

"And what is that worth?" Jonathan whispers, closing his eyes.

"Oh, my dear, my heart is breaking," Dracula sighs dramatically.

Jonathan decides not to dignify that with a response.

*

Dracula hasn't had this much fun in ages. Seeing all the little humans scrambling around, trying to discover which one of them is the killer, while he sits there, watching and enjoying the show. And the dishes served at this table…hmm, magnificent.

The best part of this voyage, however, is watching his Johnny go absolutely _mad_ with hunger. He's never had to deal with hunger before, Dracula had taken care of his needs, and he's never had to be around a human that he couldn't feed from. For the first time, the little sun is forced to unleash the monster within.

And bloody Hell, is it beautiful. The stunning blue eyes turning red and black, his fangs coming out to play. He thrusts and growls, as though he's forgotten how to speak. Dracula sits on the bed, often, just watching Johnny squirms. The man begs. For blood, to be let out, to have this life ended.

That one's a staple.

Sometimes he soothes Johnny, runs his fingers through his hair, tells him it's all going to be alright, that he would be getting him blood any day now. Other times, when he's enjoying himself too much, he taunts Johnny, coming in with blood on his hands, on his arm, and licking it clean, eyes never leaving the man.

After one of those sessions, Johnny says dully, "When I go mad, what will you do?"

"Nurse you back into your right mind," He replies.

It’s been fun.

Well, Dracula smirks as he steps into cabin number four. Every good thing must come to an end. All the humans on the boat are dead, they're a few hours from the coast of England, and Johnny has been kept waiting enough time. It's time for Dracula to take care of his little sun.

He comes into the cabin, not bothering to close the door behind him, and strips his clothes off, pushing the lid of the box off and immediately jamming out the stakes, reclining on the bed.

*

Jonathan can't hear anything, can't smell, can't see. His senses are all taken up with the blood. Oh, oh, the _blood_. It's right there, right in front of him, and he's close enough to take it-

 _Stop_ , a small voice inside of him says, from the part of him that's still human. The voice is so small, as if that part of him. But it's still there, and he won't let it go.

 _Stop_ , the voice tells him, and he freezes. _Look where the blood is_.

He looks, and his eyes widen in horror. The blood, the blood he needs to survive, the blood that he needs more than anything else-

It's smeared on Dracula's exposed cock.

"No," Jonathan whispers. "What are you doing. _No_."

"Me?" Dracula snorts and shifts slightly, bringing the cock closer to Jonathan. And the blood, glistening and beautiful and he wants it he wants it he wants it _he wants it_! "I'm not doing a thing, simply sitting here."

"Give me the blood-"

"You can take it."

Jonathan growls, furious and frightened, "I'm not-you want me to…to…"

"Do this for me, darling, and next time I'll do it for you. Yes?"

"No!"

"Oh, very well," Dracula sighs dramatically and starts to get up. "Then I suppose I'd better go wash this off-"

"Please," Before he realizes what he's doing, Jonathan has grabbed hold of Dracula's arm and pulled him back into place.

Dracula sighs and caresses Jonathan's cheek, softly, and leans forward, so their foreheads are nearly touching. Jonathan can smell the blood in Dracula's mouth and tries not to moan.

"It's all right, my sweet little sun," Dracula's thumb runs over Jonathan's lower lip. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Jonathan doesn’t believe him, but he ducks down anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, good boy," Dracula sighs, running his fingers through Jonathan's hair as he leans down. Finally. Bloody finally. He'd never waited this long to have one of his brides, and he wasn't even really having the man now. That would come later. But for now…

For now he was going to enjoy the ride.

Jonathan lets out a soft, contented noise when his red tongue licks the blood. Dracula bites his tongue, feeling the sensation of his sun's flesh touching his own. He leans his head down on the bed and closes his eyes to enjoy the sensations without interruption.

Johnny, bless him, is hungry, so he doesn’t waste any time, getting right down to it, licking and sucking, trying to get all of the blood off, and while he sucks, Dracula is lost in bless. Being a vampire, Dracula is never susiptable to changes of heat or cold. Right now, though he could swear his cock is ingulfed by a bloody _furnace_.

"Yes," Dracula hisses, tightening his hold on Johnny's hair and feeling himself growing hard. "Good, Johnny-"

But then it stops. The wonderful heat is gone, and Johnny is pulling away from him.

"No, darling, don't stop," Dracula isn't too proud to beg. He's _so_ close…He just needs a few more good sucks and they'll be on their way.

Johnny shook his head and rubs his mouth, "I-I cannot believe you did this."

Groaning, Dracula sits up and grabs Johnny's wrists to keep him in place, "I'm rather close, darling. It would be a good start for our new life in England."

Johnny swallows, and shakes his head, his eyes flickering down for half a second. Dracula follows his eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

Oh, this was wonderful. His little sun was hard as well.

"Sucking a man off his a rather effective aphrodisiac, sweetheart," Dracula purrs. "I've been at the receiving end of that particular reaction."

"I'm not-"

"Sweetheart, it's not something you can hide," Dracula shoves Johnny down on the bed and crawls over him. Johnny shakes his head, kicks once, and then grows limp as if giving up the chance to fight.

"Please," Johnny whispers. "Please, please let me die."

Dracula sighs deeply, putting their foreheads together as he reaches out to grasp both of their cocks and start rubbing them together. he hears Johnny whimper, and there's a hand clenching his arm so tightly that if he was human it would have broken his bones.

"You're not going to die," Dracula promises, pumping his and Johnny's cocks. He can feel his orgasm building, and can guess by Johnny's gasps and whimpers that his is coming soon as well. "Our existence, it can be wonderful, if you only let it."

Johnny shakes his head, "L-l-let you…."

"Let me give you pleasure," Dracula whispers. "The two of us are going to be spending eternity together. Why not let it be, at the very least, fun?"

Johnny turns his eyes to him, and for a moment they stare at one another. Johnny's blue eyes scan Dracula, and Johnny….Johnny truly is the sun. He's beautiful, and he brings light, and Dracula finds himself thinking, _if I ever lose him, I will step into the sun_.

"Jonathan," Dracula says, full of wonder of himself. "I love you."

Johnny's eyes widen, but Dracula is not sure if it's because of his proclamation or his use of his full name.

"No, you don't," Johnny whispers. "You're not capable of that."

Dracula sighs deeply and burrows his nose into Jonathan's chest, "I wish that were true."

He can feel Johnny's tears against his skin, and then Jonathan whispers, "Finish it."

He's not sure if Jonathan means their mutual orgasm or his life, but either way, Dracula nods, and tugs at their cocks, hard.


End file.
